Whiskey's Effect
by K Mirage
Summary: A look into Sam's pain about Dean's death and a short look of Ruby's care of Sam. A sequel to Whiskey's Burn but it can also stand alone as its own story. One-shot.


I was begged to make another chapter for Whiskey's Burn but I didn't want to add to that story for people who like it as it all ready is. So I made a sequel you could say but it stands alone as it's own story as well. Hope you enjoy.

.

Sam's head was tilted back in the Impala's seat his eyes closed against the dizziness that the whiskey seemed to bring onto him. He sighed deeply even as his body pulsed with the intoxication it felt. He was fully ready to leave the woods he traveled through alone but he was way too drunk to drive. And Sam knew his brother would kill him if he happened to crash the Impala into a tree. No he would wait it out until he was sober enough to drive back to his motel room.

Being in the middle of nowhere definitely had its perks as he wasn't interrupted through his short nap. He stretched his legs as far as he could trying to get as comfortable as possible. He breathed in deeply hoping he would be able to sleep as long as he needed right here in the car. He could hear the wind rush over the Impala's sleek body and he was thankful that he wasn't out in the cold anymore. He wasn't sure he could take being cold at the moment and he was one step away from turning on the heater.

Sam tried to sleep but his thoughts always turned to where they didn't want to go. Dean's screams, the blood and the tearing were a few visions that filled his head. No matter what Sam did or how much alcohol he drank he would never forget what it felt like seeing his brother die in front of him. Die like that. Everything after was a blur even Bobby helping him with Dean's body. Bobby's insistent questioning about not burning Dean's body almost drove Sam to the edge but at that time the youngest Winchester was good at ignoring things around him. Dean would need his body when Sam brought him back. But here was the youngest Winchester failing in everything he tried. No demon would deal and nothing else worked. He was alone.

"Sam!" The Winchester jumped at his name being called and looked over to see Ruby pounding on the driver's side window. She looked beyond agitated and on the verge of anger as Sam just leaned his head back and tried to ignore the constant pounding. It didn't work though as he kept hearing her insistent knocking and Sam's eyes clenched shut in agitation and in response to the building ache in his head.

"Sam! Unlock the doors! Now!" Sam turned away from the window and he tried to get comfortable in his new position. He would try and ignore Ruby for as long as it took but she seemed unrelenting in causing Sam aggravation and giving him a headache. Sam had finally had enough from the pounding and he turned his full anger to Ruby.

"Stop! I'll open the doors! Just stop hitting the window!" He flipped the switch and Ruby opened the driver's side door and started shoving him further into the Impala.

"Move over. Sam! Move!"

"Go sit in the passenger seat Ruby! I'm driving!"

"You're too drunk to drive! Now move before I make you move!" Sam huffed out of frustration and anger before finally sliding over into his usual spot. Sam knew Ruby was right about him being too drunk too drive but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know that. At the moment Sam didn't want to give Ruby any satisfaction at all.

"What were you thinking Sam? You're barely able to stand and you were going to drive? Do you want to kill yourself?" Ruby's full fury was upon him and he saw that she wasn't even starting up the car. She was going to sit here and yell at him for as long as she wanted to. At least as long as he took it.

"Shut up." He turned toward the passenger window and molded his body against the door. His forehead leaned against the window and the coldness of it made Sam fell less drunk than he really was. He just wanted to sleep and forget all about today. Forget all about Dean.

"You're unbelievable. You need to listen if you are going to get strong enough to defeat Lilith. Do you think being drunk all the time will help you get stronger?" Sam turned to her and took a second to will the vertigo away before he started responding to her taunts.

"And what would you suggest? Drinking more demon blood?"

"For a start. It will make you..."

"It will make me a monster!"

"No. You're actions will make you a monster."

"Oh right. Of course. How did I not see that before?"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping Sam."

"You know what's not helping? You! I don't need your help Ruby! I don't want it either!" The slap took him right on the cheek and the burn made him even angrier that she would think to hit him in the first place. Silence filled the car as he waited for her to say something after slapping him. He thought for a moment that the first words out of her mouth better be the start of an apology but then he starting felling guilty. Guilty for attacking her when he knew deep down that she was only trying to help. And that she was also right. He turned away from her staring and watched the trees sway with the wind. The wind seemed to pick up since Sam dragged himself into the car almost an hour ago. He wondered if the wind would ever die down now that it got a full hold onto the trees of this particular forest. Sam thought that he would have to take refuge in the car until the wind died down enough for him to walk through it without swaying. At least until he was sober enough to combat the strengthening wind.

Ruby didn't say anything more but Sam flinched when he heard the Impala's engine start it's deep rumble. Sam vaguely thought about what Dean would think if he knew a demon drove his car. The Winchester almost ordered Ruby to move so he could drive but when he turned the dizziness came back full force and he knew it was no use. He wasn't driving for at least a few hours and all he wanted right now was for his body to succumb to sleep. He started to get comfortable and was surprised when he was able to do it so easily. He thought for a moment why but then he remembered that he was back in the passenger seat. The seat he has been sitting in since he was sixteen. Since Dad gave Dean the Impala in the first place.

The memory of Dean snuck up on Sam so quickly that he couldn't help the tears that started falling from his face. He hid them as best he could by leaning further into the passenger side door. Sam knew his emotions were high thanks to the whole whiskey bottle he drank and he just wished he could keep them at bay. Ruby said nothing as she drove him back to the motel and he wondered if she knew how much he was hurting. How much he wanted his brother back. The scenery passed by in a blur and before he knew what was happening his eyes were closing on their own accord. His breathing evened out until his body finally fell into sleep. He would dream of his brother and the chance of hearing Dean's screams were always fifty fifty. Sam would flip the coin though since he knew sleep was a requirement his body couldn't live without. And those dreams wouldn't change no matter how much alcohol he drank.


End file.
